


Passengers

by lionessvalenti



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Hate Sex, IN SPACE!, M/M, Post-Coital, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Loki and Strange aren't accustomed to long, slow trips. This is one way to pass the time.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Ocean Witch, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	Passengers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



The room was pitch black and Loki held his breath to hear only his own pounding heart and Strange's ragged breathing. The bed wasn't very large, so while they managed not to touch, Loki could feel the heat radiating from Strange's skin. Loki couldn't see him, but he couldn't have been more than two inches away.

After a few moments of the near silence, Strange shifted and Loki could hear him feeling around for something.

"Where's the light on this thing?" he muttered.

Loki flicked his wrist forming a green orb in his palm. With his other hand, he made the ball larger and sent it up to the ceiling, filling the room with pale green light. "Will this do?"

Strange looked up at the orb with ire. He was nearly on his stomach, his arm still outstretched toward the direction of the control panel on the nightstand. He looked over his shoulder at Loki. "Show off. Is that even safe to do?"

"It's nothing. It would take much more than that to disturb our cargo." 

The overhead lighting on the ship was harsh and too bright. It was all or nothing, and that was how they opted to fuck with no light at all. It had been awkward at first, but they both got used to running their hands down the length of a limb to find a backside or palm. They had moved in such tandem, the darkness had no longer been a hindrance.

Now, in the light, they were two people who fucked well together, but didn't like each other. Strange, with his ruffled hair and a sneer on his face, and Loki stretched out languidly on the bed, watching him. There was nothing covering them, the blankets kicked to the floor when they kept getting tangled in them.

"This was a mistake," Strange said, turning his face away.

"We've been alone in this small ship for two months with only a brief respite. It was either this or kill each other," Loki replied. "I believe fucking was a better option."

Strange's posture relaxed. "Probably."

The trip to the remote planet Hourn had been full of sarcasm and sniping. Neither Strange nor Loki were accustomed to long travel, both of them using magic to get where they needed to go most of the time. But Hourn was so wrapped up in its own magical energy that it rejected magic from the outside. The only way to get there was to go the long way, and it only made sense to send their two most powerful sorcerers.

The trip was not in vain, as they were returning to Earth with many tomes, crystals, and precious metals that may contribute to righting what had gone so horribly wrong. Like Hourn, though, their cargo was sensitive to outside magic. It was going to take time, and more than just Strange and Loki, to work out how to wield them properly

Loki shifted onto his side, holding himself up on an elbow, and let his free hand cup the curve of Strange's ass. He pulled at it, let it open to reveal his hole.

The tension was back in Strange's shoulders as he twisted around, though not far enough to actually _stop_ Loki. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you no reason to tell anyone back on Earth that I am not an excellent lover."

"I wasn't going to tell anyone about this at all."

"Then you will live with the knowledge that I am an incredibly giving lover." Loki kissed the small of Strange's back. He gently pushed Strange fully onto his stomach and buried his nose at the peak of Strange's crack. It smelled sweaty and musky, but not altogether bad.

Strange hissed, but he opened his legs wider to give Loki more room. "Is this your idea of a good time?"

"With someone who will never divulge our coupling? Yes. Now shut up."

For once, Strange listened, so Loki rewarded him with running the tip of his tongue along the rim of the hole. It was still slightly open from where Loki's cock had been in it minutes earlier, and the seed he had left there was dripping out.

There was a small gasp above him. Loki grinned to himself and pressed in further. He lapped at the hole and sucked at the tender flesh on the inside of Strange's buttock between his teeth. Even in the green light, he could see the marks he was leaving behind, a reminder Strange would never see, but would hopefully feel the next cycle. He pressed the flat of his tongue against the hole and _licked_ , satisfied by the array of noises Strange made, most of them sounding completely surprised by his pleasure. Loki pulled back, making a purposefully obscene, wet noise as he did.

"Has no one ever done this for you?"

"No," Strange replied, half gasping. "I sleep with civilized people."

"Until now, you mean." Loki went back in, mouthing lazily at Strange's asshole.

Loki wasn't sure how long this was going to go on for. He wasn't concerned with Strange's pleasure except for impressing him, so there wasn't the goal of making him come. However, Loki felt himself getting hard again.

Strange's body tensed, including his hole that was currently around half of Loki's tongue, and he choked out nonsense as he came. 

That was how long it was going to go on for, then.

Loki sat back and allowed Strange to rearrange himself. He turned onto his back, his knees bent and open, and he glared at Loki as if he hadn't come twice in under half an hour. It was impossible to tell for certain in the green light, but from the splotches on his face, he seemed to be quite flushed. Loki needled him further by leaning between Strange's legs and kissing him.

"You're welcome."

"This was a mistake," Strange said for the second time, and most likely not the last.

"Yes," Loki agreed amicably, "but we're going to be alone in space for another three weeks. This is not the worst way to spend the time."

Strange contemplated for a few seconds. "And we tell no one."

"Not a soul."

Strange grabbed Loki around the back of the neck and pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
